the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Appladay
So if you lived in the Marvel universe, what kind of powers would you have? Origin Ever since he was 10, John always felt extremely sick near apples, but never understood why. One day, as our young hero was walking down the street wondering why apples made him feel sick, he passed an apple cart and felt another bout of sickness coming on when he saw an old lady get her purse snatched. As he began to yell at the thief, SUDDENLY FLAMING APPLES FIRE FROM HIS MOUTH LIKE MACHINE GUN PELLETS! The thief is bombarded, falls over and drops the purse. Our young hero then has an epiphany: "Oh shit! I am a retarded mutant!" and so Appladay was born. His career has been met with strife, lawsuits, and controversy as people have a tenancy to fake injuries and blame them on Appladay after his debut into the crime-fighting game was marked by his clumsiness and lack of practice with his powers often leading to missed targets and destroyed public property with his flaming apples. I am nutritious! I am the core! I AM APPLADAY! Rogues Several of Appladay's rogues later form the Orchard of Evil, which needs further investigating. Orchard of Evil *'The Doctor' - A megalomaniacal scientist who intends to take over the world with his army of genetically engineered mutant fruit monsters. He has a dark secret connected to Appladay's past and the origin of his powers. Leader of the Orchard of Evil. *'Badnana' - The Doctor's first creation and loyal assistant, Badanana is a banana swordman with a heavy cockney accent and an eye-patch. Higher ranking lieutenant of the Orchard of Evil. *'Lucius DeLemon' - Leader of the DeLemon Crime Syndicate while using the name Lord Lemon, Lucius Lemon was arrested by Appladay in his first mission as a superhero. However, he still controls the fruit mafia of New York from Ryker’s Island and has swore that he’ll make Appladay pay for daring to defy him. Secret mastermind of the Orchard of Evil. *'Laryssa DeLemon' - Lucius Lemon’s daughter took the name Lady Lemon and became the new head of his criminal empire. Laryssa DeLemon hates all things Appladay and uses all of her resources to destroy him. Financial backer of the Orchard of Evil. *'Citronexus' - Lucius DeLemon’s adopted son, Lucas DeLemon, is Appladay’s long lost brother who can shoot citric acid from his mouth. He is conflicted between his loyalty to his foster family and his wish to know more about his and Appladay’s parents. On his sister's request, he adopts the identity of Citronexus. Higher ranking lieutenant of the Orchard of Evil. *'Orange Jiliustice' - Once a regular man, Orange Jiliustice swore revenge on Appladay after tripping on one of the hero’s leftover flaming apples and falling face first into his cherished orange juice, that was lost beyond any salvation on the filthy pavement. *'Oranjuglad' - During a battle between Appladay and Orange Jiliustice, Oranjuglad’s house was burned down and he inhaled toxic vapors from his ancient orange tree, becoming a toxic citric monster who often teams up with Orange Jiliustice. *'Tomato Knight' - A bank robber whose crime spree was ended by Appladay, Tomato Knight trained night and day to become Appladay’s ultimate nemesis. *'The Cartman' - Owner of the apple cart that first gave Appladay his superpowers, the Cartman has created a array of weapons that allow him to emulate Appladay’s powers and uses them to burn down people’s houses and frame Appladay for it, creating many of Appladay’s rogues gallery. He does it because he's a dick. *'Apricut' - Son of a weapons maker connected to DeLemon and who provided weapons for the likes of Scurvy and Tomato Knight, Apricut swore to punish Appladay for arresting his father alongside DeLemon in his first mission. Higher ranking lieutenant of the Orchard of Evil and weapons dealer to other Appladay foes. *'The Peach Clobberer' - A villain with the power to shoot frozen peaches really hard at people from his mouth. *'The Luscious Lime' – A beautiful and cunning female thieve and childhood friend of Lady Lemon who often helps her commit crimes. Has a love-and-hate relationship with Appladay. *'The Cabbage Patch Kid' – Lady Lemon's main superpowered enforcer. *'Nitrowave' – A technologically-enhanced assassin assigned to Appladay and a recovering alcoholic, Nitrowave just wants Appladay out of the way to get a promotion and become a high ranking enforcer. He wants to become the De-Facto leader of Appladay’s rogues gallery. Independent Rogues *'Scurvy' - A pirate-talking man whose house was burned down by the Cartman, Scurvy believed Appladay to be the responsible and became his first super villain. He was often arrested for not having any superpowers and murdered by Tomato Knight as part of a plot to lure Appladay into a trap. *'Banana-Rama' - A nerdy girl bullied throughout school by jocks who used to put banana peels for her to trip over, Banana-Rama’s house and source of income was accidentally burned down by Appladay and she, viewing him as just another insensitive jock, decided to use her slightly enhanced acrobatic abilities to punish him. Opposes the Orchard of Evil and forms temporary truces with Appladay to fight them. *'The Grape of Wrath' - A veteran Iraq soldier/English profressor whose return home and honoring to his fallen comrades was upstaged by Appladay, the Grape of Wrath seeks to punish Appladay for being arrogant and thoughtless. Hateful of hero's boastful nature in general, he built a mechanical suit, with twin shoulder mounted "Grape Shots", to take down people like Appladay, and show the world who the real heroes are. He is otherwise a very nice guy. Opposes the Orchard of Evil and forms temporary truces with Appladay to fight them. *'The Sasquash', one of the Doctor's first experiments before he began working expressly with fruits, a large powerful vegetable creature that proved too wild and uncontrollable. It managed to escape into the wilderness before it could be disposed of. *'Granny Smite' - An old lady turned into a super strong and nearly indestructible bodybuilder after getting caught in the crossfire between Appladay and one of his nemesis. *'Potato Prowler' *'Lord Lettuce' *'Cherry Bomber' – A showman who decided to destroy Appladay after he deprived his family of cherry ice creams by fighting supervillains. The Cherry Bomber uses magic tricks and cherry-related weapons provided by Apricut in his quest. *'The Passion Brute' – A scientist turned into a hulking monster after a lab accident who seeks to get revenge against Appladay for stealing his would-be girlfriend. Named after the passion fruit. *'The Pear' – A pair of twin marathoners whose legs were burned down by Appladay’s leftover flaming apples. They now use mechanical legs who give them superspeed to destroy Appladay. *'Regan-O' – A former superhero that turned over to the dark side after failing to get the same recognition as Appladay. *'Jamba Juice' – A witch who gets superpowers from juices made of exotic tropical fruits acquired by her during her many travels all over the world. *'The Phantom of the Orchard' – A musician horribly disfigured by one of the Cartman’s apples. Believing Appladay to be the responsible for her disfigurement, she decided to enact revenge upon him with an array of Orchard-themed traps and set-ups. *'The Lord of the Bees' – Once a mild-mannered honey maker, the Lord of the Bees became a super villain after Appladay accidentally killed his bees as well burned his daughter's mouth, who ate one of his flaming apples. He can control bees and emit a powerful high-pitched sonic noise that can kill at close-range. *'Scotlass' – A beautiful woman interested in Appladay who decided to become a super villain after finding out he already had a girlfriend. Quickly realized it just wasn’t worth it and eventually became a go-go dancer and occasional superhero. Gallery 13107233306.jpg|Center right 1327641547209.jpg|The Grape of wrath, far left appladay support.png|Appladay support logo IMG_1964.PNG|Badnana IMG_1963.PNG|The Sasquash Lucius DeLemon.jpg|Lucius DeLemon Granny Smite.png|Granny Smite Peach Clobberer.png|The Peach Clobberer 1391298061406.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero